codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Rollback Rights Sure. Just to clarify to, what are the rollback rights?BahamutX978 (talk) 04:46, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Not yet, but I agree with BahamutX978 became a Rollbacker. Windywalk (talk) 04:54, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I don't mind. I always generally try to undo bad edits I see as it is.--BahamutX978 (talk) 05:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Can you send this photo (Integra.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I made these links for you to explain. Please respond.--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:58, January 7, 2016 (UTC) User report: Wyatt1993 Should be blocked if he isn't already or would a warning be enough? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 12:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Controversy I need a talk with you, lelouch.--Sonickiller42 (talk) 22:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's about the E.U. page that you change. Sonickiller42 (talk) 06:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) : I can cover that. As I brought up, the Sunrise official Akito the Exiled site, referes to the EU not as the European Union, but in plain english in the character and KMF pages as Europia United. Furthermore, in Akito itself it always calls Europe Europia. And when I brought this up, Lelouch agreed that it should be changed.BahamutX978 (talk) 06:45, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay, but, pardon my language, that's BS and I disagree because I think what you got is a misname. Sonickiller42 (talk) 07:13, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I believe you can confirm it yourself here. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 07:15, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::For specifics, just check these pages out here and here. I don't make or suggest edits, let alone a major one like this, without good reason.BahamutX978 (talk) 07:23, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Are you tying to pass me off?Sonickiller42 (talk) 07:31, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I/m merely providing sources. I try to help this wiki provide accurate information.BahamutX978 (talk) 08:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Sonic, this wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from the producers. Please read our policies regarding sources. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::First of all, okay I think I get it now and second, I dislike anyone who edit or change it unannounced because of the subtitle I watch on any other sources and got it different, which it got me a headache.Sonickiller42 (talk) 10:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It wasn't unannounced. I knew this was a major change, so I brought this up in the talk section of the page for Europia, and Lelouch agreed.BahamutX978 (talk) 10:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::You know, they should have announced it sooner because a lot of people already absorbed that information as European Union. Sonickiller42 (talk) 16:42, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Code Geass Pachinko Hey, I found a Code Geass pachinko website! http://www.kyoraku.co.jp/product_site/2013/codegeass/#/top Along with several videos: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjZ4-Jcr6prApBz8ZCX1rX1bkrs89x1j6 I know nothing about Japanese, so I can't make any a page about the game. Maybe you can find someone can. Fireminer (talk) 14:54, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Message Forum Link Hey Lelouch Di Britannia! I just wanted to leave a message to let you know that the Forum link used in the welcome messages for new contributors doesn't work and is a red-link. Well that's all from me for now. I look forward to working with you! Have a nice day! WikiaWizard (talk) 13:51, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey please check out http://teen-wolf-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Wolf_Wikia Hi, I made a much better infobox template for KMF pages than the one being used: KMF Infobox Final. I will create more KMF pages with accurate info using this new infobox and eventually update all the old ones if it's okay with you. check this page as an example: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Type-02_Ryo Balofo (talk) 02:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) New KMF Infobox and page style to become the new standard Hi, I made a much better infobox template for KMF pages than the one being used: KMF Infobox Final. I will create more KMF pages with accurate info using this new infobox and eventually update all the old ones if it's okay with you. check this page as an example: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Type-02_Ryo Balofo (talk) 02:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) New KMF pages Thanks, I was thinking about the colors too. Please keep every category as it is since it's pretty complete info wise and I don't think there's other info blurb to add. I was going to add multiple view lineart for the infobox(front, rear, tranformation) so it becomes gundam wikia style. BTW I will do the text section like this: -Short introduction -KMF Technical Info(info not on the infobox plus indepth explanation sourced) -Equipment(in depth description) -Armaments(in depth description) -KMF history(its action in anime/manga) -Gallery(HQ lineart only, screenshots only to cover things lineart doesnt show. this way it doesn't become a clusterfuck) -Trivia(only when really relevant) Balofo (talk) 04:32, February 16, 2016 (UTC) who is founderSuperhik72 (talk) 16:23, February 18, 2016 (UTC) kmf pages hi, I really want to update/make new pages for the KMFs with my new infobox and sourced info. I know only admins can change stuff like colors and formatting, so can I just do my job and when you do adjust the infobox later they will automatically follow the new formatting? Else I will do Gundam stuff this weekend Balofo (talk) 19:27, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me When you are not busy, could an PNG photo (Giorno GoldExperience jojoEoH.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com) please? Thank you.--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Alexander pages As I mentioned in the talk section of it, I'm planning to improve the Alexander pages of this wiki. One of those improvements were to split off the Type-02 and Valiants into their own pages. We're getting a lot of images for the Alexanders, so I figure it might happen soon. Now, I thought I'd ask your opinion on wether you think a page should be made for each individual Type-02 and Valiant, or to make a single page for the 4 Type-02s and a single page for all 3 Valiants. I personally want to make a single page for the Type-02s and a single Valiant page, but another expressed desire to make them individual pages. I figure I'd ask your opinion on which you think is better, and we'll go from there.BahamutX978 (talk) 06:37, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I made the first step of the new Type-02 page, but it won't let me name the page Alexander Type-02. Just need some help fixing this problem since I am unaware of how to rectify this.BahamutX978 (talk) 07:29, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Affillations Hey, Lelouch. I just adopted a RG Veda Wiki, the first work of CLAMP. Want to affiliate? But I don't have wordmark or such. Can you help me? User report: 62.221.105.90 This user has been making spam comments that aren't useful. I'm not an admin so I can't do anything about this jackal so it'll be up to you whether to do something about that person or not. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 09:45, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Delete those spam comments by admin. Windywalk (talk) 03:42, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Admin offer Truthfully, as long as the wiki is run in a good manner like this one has been, I don't feel like I need to be an admin. I haven't had any issues with this one, and articles are kept objective.BahamutX978 (talk) 19:01, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Make me an admin, I can translate japanese and write good profiles Balofo (talk) 04:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay, after putting a lot of thought on the matter, I will accept the Admin offer. Since you have admitted to not having much time, and the wiki does need an active presence to reign in vandals, and since you trust me enough, I will take up the offer. --BahamutX978 (talk) 23:07, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll try not to let everyone down. Now, to figure out how to do everything. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Agravain Image There is this image of the Agravain in its close combat mode from the chapter 24 of the manga that I want to add to its page: https://i.imgur.com/fLScmMF.jpg Can you please upload it? Fireminer (talk) 15:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I had a better quality version. I put it up for you. That said, you don't need someone else to add an image. All you need is to save it and add it to the gallery with the button in the gallery. Its pretty simple.BahamutX978 (talk) 02:45, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! But I tried that and it failed. Maybe it's my browser. Fireminer (talk) 04:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) New KMF infobox Just wondering why the Knightmare infobox was changed, along with some of the KMF names. I felt the infobox for KMFs was perfect before. You've made it less informative. Anzac-A1 (talk) 06:52, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 Its a work in progress so to speak. We're still in the process of transitioning. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:06, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. It looks like they end up looking a lot like the Gundam Wiki infoboxes. I assume the model numbers will get included as well? Anzac-A1 (talk) 08:35, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 Anzac-A1 the box is right now missing information because I edited the original old style one. Check the Lancelot Albion page for how they will look in the future. We still need a new portable infobox properly adjusted, though. Balofo (talk) 14:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I definately like that more what we had before. It's so much more informative. Anzac-A1 (talk) 19:34, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 My only criticism would be that, reading over the new Albion page, the writing is rather informal in some areas. Anzac-A1 (talk) 19:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 The new tech stuff is still kinda a raw translation or are you reffering to the operational history section(which I just copy pasted from the original one)? Balofo (talk) 21:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough about the translation. Anzac-A1 (talk) 21:55, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 RE: RE: Conflict with Balofo I do apologize for the Balofo Incident and will take your words into consideration if Balofo or someone else causes another incident, Lelouch Di Britannia. In any case, even if it was unjustified I intentionally got myself blocked just to expose how temporary admin rights can be abused by just about anyone who gets them. Even though it seemed like something random I have done my homework and Balofo's over-reaching response was an authoritarian measure, something straight out of the Stanford Prison Experiment. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 18:57, April 6, 2016 (UTC) DokutaFutomimi (talk) 18:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) You have mental problems, son Balofo (talk) 19:48, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Why are the Knightmare Frame info boxes broken ?Raf137 (talk) 22:42, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Because the admin didn't let me finish coding the new one, see Lancelot Albion page for how it would have looked. Balofo (talk) 22:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Where are the comments on the pages? Wyatt1993 (talk) 04:47, April 9, 2016 (UTC) About balofo I've spoken to balofo on the /m/ Code Geass general thread about giving him a second chance on the coding. While the conflict arose previously, I would like him to have the chance to complete the coding for the new info boxes, as currently, the KMF infoboxes are not in the best appearance since the changes were unfinished. Plus, I do like the new one on the Albion's page. And also, with recent info that has been gathered, I've got the means to create several new KMF pages for the Oz KMFs, and am just waiting on getting a picture for each portrait, and would like to be able to properly use them. My suggestion, is let him finish on the condition that he'll only do the coding and related stuff to one he was supposed to do, and if there is another problem, you can revoke once again at your own discretion. For other potential page changes, we can open up a discussion in the future when he is done rather than having two people engage in an edit war. Things can be handled civily. PS: On the subject of the color change for pages, I personally do not care either way whether the pages are black or white.BahamutX978 (talk) 02:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I personally prefer black. It fits the series, Lelouch in particular, as he is much darker than a typical protagonist. Anzac-A1 (talk) 03:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 Europia United As recently discussed in the talk page for the same article, the term "Europia United" is incomplete. For the sake of complete accuracy, it should be further changed to "United Republic of Europia" instead. That is the correct name. All of the Japanese BD disc releases for the Akito the Exiled OVA come with proper English subtitles made by professional translators (not fansubs) and they always use "United Republic of Europia" as the correct name. The same thing goes for the French text that appears in monitors during the OVA, which use "Republique Unie D'Europia" and confirm that is the in-universe terminology. See here: http://imgur.com/a/PNUcQ Also: http://imgur.com/a/IS0KH Other examples of the French text: http://blog.livedoor.jp/tdiaryblog/archives/26428006.html Finally, the Japanese writing on the article page is also incorrect, since it reflects the old "Euro Universe" terminology. The current Japanese name, including both katakana and kanji, is ユーロピア共和国連合 which can still be officially abbreviated as E.U. and means "United Republic of Europia" too. See here. Jroa (talk) 19:38, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Comment Blog Where are the Comments? Wyatt1993 (talk) 01:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) There are some images from this Akito the Exiled - Product Works that I really want to add, but I don't know about the legality of them. What do you think? Fireminer (talk) 15:02, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Can you turn the Article comments on the bottom on? Wyatt1993 (talk) 04:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lelouch vi Britannia page Hey, man. I would like to ask if I could edit some of the Lelouch's relationships. Want to rephrase some of the wording and maybe add a bit more for his role in Akito. Cheers! Crimsonknight17 (talk) 08:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC)Crimsonknight17 Can you add imformation on Siege at Castle Weisswolf?Wyatt1993 (talk) 17:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC)